Conventional conveyor belt plants of this kind operate with a flat conveyor belt whereof the load section has a trough shape imposed on it to increase the conveying capacity. A continuous supporting framework extends between the two terminal stations, on which are situated carrier roller stations for guiding and supporting the load section and also the return section of the conveyor belt. The carrier roller stations for the load section impart the trough shape to the same. So that the trough shape is not lost between two consecutive carrier roller stations, their maximum mutual spacing is limited to comparatively small values, e.g. of 1 to 2 m and at most 4 m. The supporting framework and the carrier roller stations positioned at comparatively close intervals represent a considerable structural complexity. The application of a belt conveyor plant of the kind described is frequently impossible or possible only on a costly artificial grade in difficult and in particular hilly terrain, because of the need to have the supporting framework between the two end stations.